whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Codex Primeval
The Codex Primeval are the fundamental laws of all Inanimae. Overview The four basic precepts of Inanimae life, the Codex is the highest law of the Inanimae. These precepts were agreed upon before the Bonding and have stayed in force since. The precepts have evolved and Gladelings interpret certain precepts differently than their Krofted kin. Different empires also have different interpretations. The Glamour that bound the Sessile Ones into their Anchors also binds the Codex and therefore if the Dreaming determines the law has been broken it may retaliate the same as it would for a Kithain oathbreaker. The Precepts First Precept '' The Anchor is life. Never destroy an Anchor or allow an Anchor to come to harm through inaction.'' This is the ultimate law of the Sessile Ones. No matter what, whether war or conflict or anger, no Inanimae may harm another's Anchor. To do so is the same as becoming Dauntain. Even at the height of the War of Making the Glomes would not destroy Solimond Anchors, though they would keep Husk-riding fae away from their Anchors and so force them into the Dreaming or Slumber, making them easier to deal with. Those who break this law will find their own Anchors dying or dissolving leading to their own Undoing. If they somehow manage to halt the process they will still be marked forever and shunned essentially as Oathbreakers. Second Precept Leave the Land of Unfulfilled Dreams to those who live within it. You are eternal. This precept is interpreted the most differently by Gladelings and Krofted. Gladelings say it means that they should not interfere with Mortals or the Kithain at all, pointing to failed loves and broken promises as proof. The Krofted understand it to mean that they may act in the world as long as they let those who live there make their own choices. The Dreaming seems to agree with the second interpretation. If this law were broken flagrantly, like kidnapping the High King, the consequences would be terrible. Third Precept Do no harm unless you are harmed. Let justice be your goal, never vengeance. This precept is the most widely and differently interpreted. Differing ideas of justice, harm, and vengeance causes much contention among the Great Slow Empires. Solimonds may see Gloms justice as vengeance and what offends Parosemes can be particularly random. While meant to keep inter-empire conflict to a minimum, the law makes fights seem like Mafia infighting more than reasoned conflict. If an Inanimae cross the line they are no longer protected by the precept. That line, though, is defined by the aggressor and because of that the Dreaming tolerates things that many would see as excessive. Fourth Precept To your empire you are subject; honor and serve it to the best of your ability. This one is open to a lot of individual interpretation. Glomes may see it as strict duty to the military hierarchy of their empire while Ondines or Kuberas try to live in accord with the philosophies of their empires. As long as an Inanimae is not openly treacherous to their kin the law is held. References # CTD. Inanimae: The Secret Way, pp. 46-47. Category:Kithain Texts (CTD)